Derelict
Kocмичecкaя Cтaнция 13 (lit. "Space Station 13") was a highly secret plasma mining and research station allegedly launched by the Third Soviet Union in 2544, and destroyed two years later in a bombing by the Syndicate, ultimately becoming a derelict vessel. Nanotrasen officials have denied knowing anything about KC13 or the bombing. Contrary to the Nanotrasen story, KC13 was most likely a predecessor to the modern Space Station 13, as both stations contain near-identical technology and a similar layout. In-Game In-Game, the Derelict is where most things thrown into Space eventually end up. It is by far the largest structure in the space around SS13. The easiest way to end up at the Derelict is to launch yourself out of the mass driver in SS13's chapel, which will send you on a high-speed journey that will put you at the Derelict's Chapel. The most important feature of the Derelict is its teleporter, located in a small room due south of its chapel that is not attached to the rest of the station. The Derelict's teleporter is the best way to get back to the main station from Space (unless you have external airlock access or can hack doors to get into Telecomms from space). The main portion of the Derelict is only slightly more hospitable than space itself. Most of the station has proper atmosphere, but is freezing due to multiple hull breaches and is not survivable without a space suit. The ship's courtroom (located due east of the Chapel) is still warm. Some particularly intrepid Engineers have been known to use the courtroom as a staging point for attempts to reclaim the Derelict. Note that reclaiming the Derelict will usually require hacking the doors, as while they will respond to IDs from the main station, the access levels on KC13 were slightly different than on SS13 (one notable example is that the Med-Sci wing doors are only openable by the Research Director, CMO, or Captain by default). Power can be restored to the Derelict by restoring either of its two solar panels, which require exactly two lengths of wire each. Exploring the Derelict for items is mostly a pointless endeavor unless you're looking for something specific. A small list of things that can be found on the Derelict (and their potential uses): * An intellicard * An EMP grenade * Two Red Space Suits (one in the AI core, one in the Engine room) and a single Red Space Helmet (in the AI core) * Two fully-loaded Syndicate toolboxes (One with the suit and helmet in the AI core, the other in the engine room, useful for R&D) * A SWAT Helmet (in the Engine room) * A working security camera computer (can be disassembled to get the board) * A pAI (in the room with the EMP grenade) * Medibot parts (first aid kit/robot arm assembly in the Medbay, Health Analyzer in a room south of Medbay, Proximity Sensor in a room east of the Health Analyzer room) * Various medkit items (bruise packs) in the Medbay along with the Medibot * A police baton * A full canister of plasma in the Engine room (useful as a last resort for recharging jetpacks) * Spare parts for the Singularity Engine * A Genetics Data Disk labelled "God-Emperor of Mankind" (contains only a UI and UE) * A "Boda" vending machine that vends Ice Cups (and can be hacked to vend Space Cola) Category:Locations